Akatsuki Arisan
by FeelinGood
Summary: Akatsuki ikut arisan? Yah apalah guna Kakuzu.... RnR... flame are welcome, mari kita bakar rumah orang...


**Prolog: ****Teknologi Salah Jaman**

Angin gurun berhembus dengan ganasnya, menerbangkan butiran pasir ke wajah dua orang yang berdiri berhadapan dengan raut wajah ganas, siap menyerang, menunggu saat yang tepat.

"Kali ini kau akan mati, Deidara!", teriak Naruto penuh kebencian.

"Bukankah kata-kata itu harusnya ditujukan padamu un?", jawab Deidara sambil tersenyum licik.

"Cih... kau akan lihat...", ujar naruto sambil bersiap melakukan Kage Bunshin, sementara itu Deidara sudah menarik tanah liatnya keluar.

Hening sesaat....

.......

"Kyaaaa kyaaaaa kyaaaaaaa geliii!!! Hebat juga kau Naruto! Kau pakai earthquake no jutsu ya hmm?!", seru Deidara tiba tiba sambil lompat-lompat sendiri ga jelas. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Ngg aku belom ngapa-ngapain ko... itu HP mu geter kali, lagian ada gempa kok malah geli?", tukas Naruto asal.

"Ohiya.... duh bodohnya, lupa kalo belom dibalikin jadi mode luar ruangan tadi un... bentar ya mas", kata Deidara. Lalu ia merogoh saku jubahnya yang bercorak kembang-kembang merah –biar ada variasi gitu, bosen awan mulu- dan mengeluarkan HP nya yang tentu saja terbuat dari tanah liat dan memencet-mencetnya sebentar.

"HAHH???", jerit Deidara tiba-tiba. Naruto langsung mengambil kuda-kuda lagi, jangan-jangan ada perintah langsung buat ngeledakin seluruh Konohagakure jadi bubur sumsum lengkap pake saus gula merah.

"Batrenya mau abisss!!! Sialan lupa gue charge!!", jerit Deidara lagi. Naruto ngumpat-ngumpat.

"Ayo cepetlah, kapan selse kita tarungnya, blekok!!", amuk Naruto.

"Halah bentar mas, lagi buka SMS ini... tapi... HAHHHHH?????!!!!!!!", pekik Deidara lebay.

Daripada capek-capek kaget Naruto milih ngeluarin HP nya trus buka fanfict, ngeliat apa fanfic Man nya udah ada yang ngeripiu.

Naruto ga sadar Deidara langsung balik kanan grak trus nyari nyari Sasori yang sibuk ngebenerin bonekanya ditemenin Ishida Uryuu.

"Sassooorrriiiiiiii!!!! Sassssssoooooorrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!', Deidara jerit-jerit kayak orang ayan.

"Sassssooooo ubhhhhhhhh....", Deidara langsung jatoh nyusruk pasir begitu Sasori ngejegal kaki makhluk berkelamin tak jelas itu.

"Ngapain si tereak-tereak? Gue gag budeg tauk! Gue udah tuli malah! (lah??)", saur Sasori yang berdiri persis di depan jidat Deidara yang masih nyusruk dengan nikmatnya.

"Arkkhhh!!! Kalo mau ngejegal tuh liat-liat donk un! (swt)", bentak Deidara yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari jurang kenistaan eh pasir.

"Kenapa sih pake heboh banget?", tanya Sasori dengan normal, pada akhirnya.

"Lupa yak ini hari apa?", tanya Deidara balik.

"Hari AIDS sedunia? Hari peringatan runtuhnya Nazi? Hari anti madat sedunia? Harian Kompos? Hari Panca? Hari Poter? Harihariharimau warung kopi?", cerocos Sasori dengan cengo nya.

"Bukaannn!!! Ini hari Rabu ketiga belas pada bulan Februari yang ketujuh puluh satu setelah tahun ganjil ketujuh puluh empat pada kalender hijriah ke..."

"HALAH PANJANG BENERR!!! Inti masalah plisssss!!!, Sasori udah gak sabar lagi.

"Ini hari arisan cuy!!! Lupa yak?? Jam 5 soree! Nih baru aja di SMS Konan! Skarang udah jam brapa coba un??", tanya Deidara. Mereka berdua melihat ke jam yang bisa dipake telpon n SMS an alias HP dan langsung panik.

"Jam 4.50??? Buruan balik markasss!!!"

Sasori langsung mengeluarkan motor bututnya, trus Deidara bonceng, trus ternyata di jalanan macet, trus cari jalan tikus, trus sampe deh di bioskop, abis nyari tempat duduk, ternyata Catherine Wilson duduk di sebelah mereka! Duh senengnya....

Eto... tunggu sebentar.

Kok jadi nyeritain ngiklanin iklan?? Sambiitttt....

Akhirnya mereka sampe di markas. Dan dimulailah cerita gaje ini (lah yang tadi apa??).

*

Meanwhile di tampt tadi Naruto nyaris bertarung dengan Deidara dengan sengitnya....

"Sialan nih yang ngeflame... pasti Sasuke yak? Mentang-mentang jurusnya pake api trus ngeflame-ngeflame. Eh tunggu, jadi kalo Haku yang ngeripiu namanya ngeice-ngeice donk?", gumamnya.

Hyuuu angin berhembus ga jelas.

"Hmmm? Ke mana makhluk berambut jagung tadi pergi???"

(Prolog yang tak berguna)

**Akatsuki Arisan**

Deidara mendobrak pintu markas Akatsuki dengan tenangnya. Sebentar, mana ada ngedobrak kok tenang?

"Wah pas banget, baru aja mau dimulai. Nih baru acara nyanyiin lagu 10 Pokok PKK (loh??)", sambut Pein hangat. (Pein? Menyambut dengan hangat? Udah mau lebaran jerapah yak?)

"Ngos ngos kirain telat", ujar Deidara ngos-ngosan. Diikuti Sasori yang ngis-ngisan.

"Sini cepetan! Duduk di tiker!", seru Konan seraya melambaikan tangan.

Sebenernya emang bukan garagara arisan para Akatsuki ngegelar tiker di markas, tapi karena meja kursi perabotan di dalemnya udah diseret keluar semua sama debt collector. Habis utang luar negri Amrik aja kalah sama utangnya Akatsuki sih. Ya pantes aja dijarahin. Masih untung belom dicari CIA itu.

Sasori pun buru-buru ngibrit duduk di sebelah Konan n Tobi, cuma garagara tikernya sempit n tempat yang kesisa selaen itu cuma di sebelahnya Kisame n Zetsu.

"Waduh sialan lu Sas! Garagara keasikan ngosngosan gue jadi ga sadar kalo tempat yang kesisa cuma disono un...", gerutu Deidara sambil ngelirik tiker kosong di antara Kisame n Zetsu dengan mata meleleh saking ogahnya. Apalagi setelah ngeliat Kisame nepuk-nepuk tempat itu dengan maxut nyuruh Deidara duduk disitu. Kayaknya Deidara bakal kena virus Flu Hiu deh abis ini.

"Yak mari kita mulai acara arisannya! Setelah tadi nyanyiin lagu 10 Pokok PKK acara selanjutnya adalah bagi-bagi kupon BLT Horeeeeee!!!", umum Konan selaku MC alias Mandi Cuci ga pake Kakus.

"Horeeeeee!!!!", teriak Kakuzu hepi, yang laennya sih adem-adem aja, ga kaget liat BLT yang cuma cepekjing. (WARNING! NO OFFENSE BUAT PARTAI2 YANG MERASA!!)

"Knapa? Kalian pada gamau?", tanya Konan. Tangan satunya udah mau masukin sembilan kupon ke kantongnya (ketularan Kakuzu, nih meditnya).

"Mau lah! Tapi ga usah heboh gitu donk! Masak kita, Akatsuki organisasi kriminal elit bgini nerima BLT? Dimana malumuuu??", sahut Itachi, tiba-tiba nyanyi soundtracknya AADC.

"Elit apanya. Tuh upil Tobi nempel di jubahmu", bisik Hidan sinis. Itachi shock terus copot jubah n nelpon laundry.

"Konan, minta kupon BLT nya buat bayar laundry", pinta Itachi. Dengan psrah Konan menyerahkan selembar kupon pada Itachi.

"Eh iya lagian, siapa juga yang mau desek-desekan sama nenek-nenek cuma buat nerima duit segitu? Mending kalo yang nyari BLT tuh cewe-cewe cakep modelnya Aura Kasih", timpal Pein.

Kisame manggut-manggut. Itachi ikutan manggut-manggut sambil ngejitakin Tobi.

"Ah yaudah, kalo gitu kuponnya buat gue semua sini! Dasar kalian ga ngehargai duit", sambut Kakuzu yang ngedenger cepekan jatuh aja udah menghijau matanya.

"Eiiiittttt gua juga mauuu!!! Lumayan buat beli kertas glossy di percetakan! Buat nambahin kualitas origami gue!", elak Konan sengit.

"Buat gue!", tolak Kakuzu sambil menarik ujung kupon BLT.

"Gue!", Konan tereak lagi.

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

BRETTT......

Delapan orang Akatsuki yang lain ngikik-ngikik sementara Kakuzu pundung di pojok, ngulek-ulek pup anjing, n Konan terpaksa make kertas koran n kertas nasi bekas nasi bungkus lagi buat origaminya garagara kupon BLT nya sobek smuah. Itachi paling keras ngikiknya karena selembar kupon udah di tangan.

"Ehem ehemmm... berhubung MC nya masih sibuk pundung maka saya yang akan melanjutkan acara arisan ini", lanjut Pein.

"Buset! Ga usah pake acara batuk-batuk gitu napah? Badan gue layu tauk!", semprot Zetsu.

"Bacot aja lo, acara utama nih! Pengocokan!!!", seru Pein semangat.

"Apa yang dikocok, senpai? Tanya Tobi sama Pein.

"Anu... itu loh... yang anu itu....", jawab Pein grogi.

"Ooohhh anuu...", sahut Tobi sambil manggut-manggut. (Kok ngerti yak?)

"Ah sutralah... kok sekarang jadi gaje begini? (bukannya udah daritadi yak?) Buruanlah Pein! Lama amirr?? Pingin gue makan?", sembur Black Zetsu lagi. Ngomong-ngomong knapa yang ngomong Black Zetsu mulu? Usut punya usut ternyata bagian yang keskontaminasi deheman naga nan menawan Pein tadi adalah White Zetsu, dan sekarang dia pingsan dengan damai.

Pein berdehem lagi dan kali ini Black Zetsu pun nyusul White Zetsu pingsan dengan khusyuk.

"Yak... inilah pengundian arisan keramatt!!", umum Pein sambil ngeluarin sebuah kaleng kue Zebra yang tutupnya udah dibolongin. (Anggotanya cuma 10 tapi knapa kaleng buat arisannya gede bener?)

"Dan kali ini, total duit yang dikasih buat yang beruntung adalah... brapa Kuz?", tanya Pein pada Kakuzu. Kakuzu sendiri barusan dipindahin ke tempatnya semula pake Sharingan nya Itachi atas perintah Pein. Yang bersangkutan langsung ngeluarin buku SIDU berjudul 'Catatan Bendahara' nya n dibalik balik.

"Lima ratus ribu ryo, tuan (sejak kapan jadi tuan?)", jawab Kakuzu santai, santai karena bukan duitnya sendiri yang diarisan-in.

Trus ditambahin bonus tunjangan pemerintah (??) berapa, Kuz?", tanya Pein lagi.

"Hmm tunjangannya seratus lima puluh ribu ryo. Jadi totalnya enem ratus limapuluh ribu ryo, baginda (lah tadi tuan?)", sahut Kakuzu. Dirinya berharap kali ini dia yang ngedapetin suit arisannya, jadi dia bisa ngeganti buku SIDU buat catetan kas keluar masuk itu pake buku cap tiga monyet.

Konan langsung balik dari pundungnya ngedenger duit segitu.

Taun lalu Tobi yang dapet arisan sejumlah 550 ribu ryo, n duit segitu dibeliin 365 topeng buat dipake gantian sehari selama setaun. Biar ga bau kalo ga pake kaos kaki n biar ada gantinya kalo kena becekan, katanya. (Lah ini topeng dipake di kaki apa gimana?)

Sebenernya semua anggota Akatsuki lagi butuh duit.

Deidara yang blonde nya udah luntur karena cuma pake pewarna rambut seharga 8000 ryo yang dibeli di Indo*piiip* butuh duit buat ngebleaching dengan serius di salon Rudi Khoirudin (eh itu hairstylist apa koki?). Sasori butuh duit buat ngelaundry boneka-bonekanya karena mesin cuci di markas disegel sama Kakuzu, wattnya gede katanya, naikin tagihan PLN. Tobi butuh duit buat beli 365 topeng lagi buat taun depan. Pein butuh duit buat ngerubah piercingnya jadi piercing asli, soalnya piercing yang sekarang cuma piercing jepit. Alasan Konan butuh duit sudah kita saksikan bersama tadi. Hidan butuh duit buat ngebangun rumah ibadah buat Dewa Jashin, kali-kali aja ada yang mau jadi pengikutnya. Kakuzu butuh duit karena Kakuzu adalah Kakuzu. Itachi butuh duit buat ngoperasi Sasuke jadi cewe, jadi bisa digarap tanpa disangka yaoi. Kisame butuh duit buat disumbangin ke WWF, dalam rangka penyelamatan hewan laut nyaris punah dunia. Dan Zetsu butuh duit buat ngupgrade venus flytrapnya jadi Mars Flytrap atau Jupiter Flytrap.

Dan saat arisan mulai dikocok di tangan Pein, semua udah mulai merem n ngeden, begging-begging ke Kamisama-nya masing-masing biar hoki dapet arisan kali ini.

'Gue yang dapet plissss unnn'

'For the sake of my lovely dollss!!'

'Tobi dong... Tobi kan anak baek....'

'Malu nih piercing jepit... anak kecil juga bisa pake...'

'Bosen bikin origami pake bungkus nasiii ihhhh'

'Ampun DeeJayyy (maxutnya Dewa Jashin) matikan lampunya donk errr... saya donk yang dapet'

'Gimanapun caranya duit itu kudu jadi milik saia!'

'Buat biaya oprasi adek saya... kasian buu... cacat sejak lahirr....'

'Kasian ikan paus di antartika, oom. Diburu mulu'

'.......'  Zetsu masi pingsan.

"YAK KELUAR SEBIJIII!!!!", tereak Pein semangat sambil ngocok tuh kaleng kue Zebra lebih cepet biar hasilnya pun cepet keluar, tapi...

Brulll....

Tutup kalengnya copot. Cuma dilem pake nasi sih, maklum sumbangan dari Kakuzu. Jadi gulungan-gulungan kertas bertuliskan nama-nama member Akatsuki pun berceceran keluar semua.

"Wekzz!!!", seru semua anggota Akatsuki kecuali Zetsu berbarengan. Tumben kompak.

"E-Ehemmmm", dehem pein sok wibawa sebagai leader. Kali ini Hidan yang pingsan.

"Karena semua nama kita keluar, jadiiii duitnya juga dibagi 10....", ujar Pein. Loh tumben Pein adil? Baik bener?

"Seorang cuma enem puluh lima ribu dunk??", tanya Tobi sambil ngitung pake jempol tangannya, jempol kakinya, n jempol kaki Kisame (emang punya?).

"Yah gitu dehh...", sahut Konan, nyaris terisak.

Semuanya pun menatap sobekan-sobekan kupon BLT di lantai yang sobek berkeping-keping (??). Lumayanlah cepekjing... meski kudu desek-desekan sama nene-nenek.

Cuma Itachi yang rada bahagia, karena meski Sasuke batal jadi Sasuko, dia tetep punya dana BLT buat ngelaundry, plus enem puluh lima ribu. Lumayan banget buat beli cilok di depan sekolah Sasuke, cihuy!!

**

RnR

Kalo ada yang mau saya lanjutin Akatsuki Kondangan juga boleh hahahahaha.....


End file.
